Fuses in automotive applications, such as cartridge fuses, may include fuse terminals having a plurality of fingers, or prongs. A pair of terminals may typically be incorporated into a fuse cartridge for two contact points with the circuit board when connected. In some applications, the current-carrying capacity of the terminal limits the fuse ratings that may be designed or applied. However, connecting multiple fuses may take up too much space and increase cost of parts and possible points of failure.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.